HOA made up season
by patriciawiliamsonrp
Summary: Amber and Nina come back to the house surpriceing there ex bfs but everything has changed in the house and they think everything is fine but nothing is at what it seems in the house of anubis.
1. Chapter 1

hoa made up season ep 1 season 1  
read below

amber: *comes in the house*  
trudy: amber!  
amber: hey trudy  
trudy: hey how was fashion school  
amber: awsome but i missed my friends so i came here  
trudy: so ur going to stay here  
amber: yep dont tell alfie im back i want it to be a surprice  
trudy: my lips r shut *smiles*  
amber: thx *goes upstairs with bag and starts to unpack*  
nina: *comes in*  
trudy: nina? ur back?  
nina: yep gram is all better  
trudy: thats great! let me guess u dont want me to tell fabian ur here  
nina: u read my mind!  
trudy: *laughs* ur secret is safe with me  
nina: thx *goes upstairs* amber?!  
amber: nina?!  
(amber and nina hug)  
nina: how was fashion school  
amber: great but i missed my friends  
nina: same and gram is all better  
amber: u where at fashion school?!  
nina: no a regular school in america  
amber: oh im here to surprise alfie  
nina: omg im here to surprise fabian!  
amber: we had the same plan lol!  
patricia: *comes in and hears amber and nina goes upstairs*  
amber nina: patricia!  
patricia: hey guys ur back  
amber nina: yep (about to hug her)  
patricia: i will pass well welcome back *leaves goes to room*  
nina: same old patricia...  
amber: yep *continues to put away stuff*  
(everyone comes in)  
trudy: alfie fabian theirs a surprise for u both upstairs!  
alfie fabian: us?  
trudy: yep!  
(alfie fabian go upstairs sees amber and nina)  
alfie: amber! *hugs her*  
amber: alfie! *hugs back*  
fabina: *hugs eachother then kisses*  
patricia: *walks down stairs*  
eddie: hey yacker  
patricia: eddie! *jumps down stairs*  
eddie: *catches her*  
patricia: *hugs him*  
eddie: *hugs back while holding her and kisses her*  
patricia: *kisses back*  
kt: *comes in* hey guys!  
peddie: *still hugging and kissing*  
kt: wow *goes to say hi to everyone*  
willow: hey alfie!  
alfie: hey *hugs and kisses her*  
willow: *hugs kisses back*  
amber:... *wants to cry*  
nina: *notices* lets go down stairs amber...  
(fabian nina and amber go downstairs)  
thats the end of episode 1 episode 2 comeing out soon and in this season there will be mystery and u see drama is about to form with alfie amber and willow.


	2. Chapter 2

hoa made up season season 1 ep 2

Eddie: hey Nina and amber

Nina amber: hey * they go to hug Eddie*

Eddie: *hugs back*

(sibuna huddles up in a group and says sibuna)

victor: *in office* that Nina martin and Millington is back in the school I have to keep and eye on them right Kobiar

Fabian: I wonder what mystery we have to solve this year

alfie: *eats cupcake* lets not worry about that right now

Fabian: we have to worry about it its life or death Eddie any visions?

Eddie: not yet

Patricia: how about we all meet in the Celler

Nina: great idea Patricia

amber: can it be at 7

Alfie: *looks at food wanting to eat it* i say 8 *smiles*

Eddie: u need time to finish your food Alfie *laughs*

Alfie: u know me so well *takes 2 cookies and eats it*

Nina: alfie don't eat to much cookies im bringing some to the Sibuna meeting

Alfie: ok

(sibuna goes to there rooms)

joy: hey Patricia

Patricia: hey joy

Mara: *comes in* good news where doing a room switch Patricia and I are back in here and willow is going with amber and Nina

Kt: *comes in*

Patricia: kt i think your going with Amber

Mara: no she is actually in here

joy: that's great to make more room lets organize our stuff

Patricia: you guys can organize I'm getting some rest *gets txt that the meeting is going to be change to 10*

kt: *gets same txt*

Amber: *gets fashion manny out* (its like a doll you put clothes on)

willow: what are you working on

Amber: *ignores her and starts designing*

willow: that looks so cool i love your designs sqeee

Nina: *trying to read* um willow can you keep it down this is a good book

willow: OK *looks at Amber's designs* can i help?

Amber: willow I'm trying to work on something I don't need your help

willow: please I am thrilled to be in the same room as you and I will do what ever you say

Amber: fine start by organizing my make up and nail polish

willow: OK squee! *starts organizing*

Amber: *cant believe Alfie is going out with her now cant help it but cry's*

Nina: *sees* Amber are you Ok?

willow: are you Ok Amber?

Amber: willow get out for a second!

Willow: Ok *leaves*

Amber: *tells Nina whats wrong*

Nina: I feel so bad but you where away at fashion school

Amber: ik but I was expecting to come back and we will be in a relation ship again

Nina: well I guess everything is not that simple when it comes to love...

(later at the Sibuna meeting)

Alfie: *takes a cookie and start eating it*

Patricia:* sits on eddies lap*

Eddie: *smiles and rubs her back and holds her hand*

Patricia: *smiles back kisses his cheek*

Fabian: OK lets get started Eddie any visions?

Eddie: ya I had a vision that Amber found a clue in the sink

Fabian: OK then Amber search the sink tommrow

Amber: *still upset so nods*

Fabian: Amber are you OK?

Amber: *nods*

Alfie: *is worried about Amber*

**OK that's it for today's episode and I cant believe only 4 more episodes of season 3 until it ends I hope theirs a season 4!**


	3. Chapter 3

**before I start I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and do you want Amfie to get back together or you want to give willow and Alfie a chance post your review because I love hearing from you guys.**

(after the Sibuna meeting)

Alfie: Amber you looked upset want to talk.

Amber: No I'm fine Alfie *walks away back to room fast*

Alfie: *still worried eats cookie does not know whats wrong with Amber goes to room*

(the next day)

Amber: *wakes up early does nails and spills the polish all over her hand goes to the bathroom turns on the sink and a clue comes out* ew this is all dirty washes hand then puts on pink gloves and goes back to the room* Nina wake up!

Nina: Amber please don't tell me this is one of your fashion emergency's

Amber: no I found a clue *drops it on floor in disgust*

Nina: really that's like Eddies vision! *hops out of bed and goes to clue*

Amber: this is so not a fashion emergency

Nina: *rolls eyes reads clue*

willow: *wakes up*

Nina: *hides clue quickly*

willow: was that a fashion guide!?

Amber: yes willow I was just showing Nina my sketches

willow: squee! I want to see!

Amber: no willow!

willow: *wonders why Amber is acting different* why not?

Amber: because here my designs! *walks out of the room and gets ready for school*

Nina: see you later willow *smiles and puts the clue in bag and gets ready for school*

(at school sibuna meets by lockers)

Joy: Jerome can I talk to you for a second

Jerome: No time joy

Joy: come on please I have a job for you

Jerome: how much to I get paid?

Joy: does your scams always have to involve money?

Jerome: yep so tell me what you need me to do

Joy: well you know mine and Mara's Jackle account?

Jerome: yep the one that exposed peoples personal lives?

Joy: yep... well anyways it got hacked and I wanted to know if you can get it back for me

Jerome: wants again how much will I get paid let me see how about 30?

joy: *gives him a look*

Jerome: 20?

Joy: free or *gives him 2 dollars*

Jerome: I will take the two dollars and I'm going to start working on your account *smiles walks away*

Joy: great *goes to class*

(Sibuna at the lockers)

Fabian: any clues?

Nina: yep amber found this one in the sink *shows*

Eddie: like my vision *smiles*

Fabian: can I take a look?

Nina: sure but *looks at time* where going to be late for class

Fabian: OK whens our next sibuna meeting

Nina: how about at my room?

everyone: sounds good

Fabian: shouldn't we check the other sinks for more clues?

Eddie: yep I will check the boys bathrooms and tell you about my visions

Fabian: OK lets go to class

(after class)

**sorry if this was short and I wanted to know if you wanted me to add a new character and who do you want to hear more from in the chapters. Also if you want a new character tell me who do you want them to look like for example Selena Gomez or Taylor Lautnor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry If these chapters are coming in fast I just love writing them during the week there not going to come this fast because of school and the last 4 episodes of hoa. **

(after class)

Kt: um Eddie can I talk to you for a min?

Eddie: sure

Patricia: *leaves the room with amber*

Kt: do you think some of the mystery is in the gate house?

Eddie: ya maybe we should tell sibuna?

Kt: ya I will tell Nina.

Eddie: OK I will tell Fabian *goes to look for Fabian*

Kt: hey Nina

Nina: hey

Kt: well um last year I don't think you know about this because you weren't here and all. *laughs a little*

Nina: ya go on *laughs a little to*

Kt: well I think some of the mystery is in the gatehouse because that's where some of it was last year

Nina: gatehouse?

Kt: ya maybe I can show you later?

Nina: ya well schools over so we can go now *smiles*

Kt: ya should we tell Patrica and Amber so they can tag along also so it will be like all the sibuna girls *laughs*

Nina: ya that will be fun lets go

(Kt and Nina find Patricia and Amber)

Kt: hey guys I was thinking some of the mystery might be inside the gate house want to go with Nina and I to take a look?

Patricia and Amber: sure

Eddie: *comes* yacker want to go to the gatehouse with me to hang out and look for mysteries of course *smiles and plays with her fingers*

Patricia: actually sorry Eddie I just told Kt and Nina I will go with them

Eddie: oh *is worried about Patricia going* can I tag along

Amber: sorry girls only Eddie

Eddie: oh...

Patricia: *kisses his cheek then goes with the sibuna girls*

Eddie: Fabian! I was looking for you

Fabian: oh well I'm here *laughs a little*

Eddie: ya well anyways the girls are going to the gatehouse maybe we should go and tell Alfie?

Fabian: ya I'm sure they would not mind *tells Alfie*

Alfie: OK lets go but can we stop at the house first Trudy made cookies?!

Eddie: I'm sure the girls are on there way so no cookies until we get back.

Fabian: I agree with Eddie lets go

Alfie: aw fine

(sibuna girls reach at the gatehouse)

Nina: does anyone rember the code?

Kt: I do *types it in*

(sibuna girls go inside)

Alfie: does anyone rember the code

Fabian and Eddie: I do

Fabian: Eddie you could type it in

Eddie: thanks *types it in*

Patricia: I hear someone coming!

Amber: same

Nina: lets hide *goes in a closet with them*

Kt: where did you guys go! *runs upstairs and hides behind staircase railing*

(sibuna boys walk in)

Fabian: where are they?

Kt: *comes out* guys its just the boys!

(sibuna girls come out)

Amber: Eddie I said not to follow!

Eddie: ya but where sibuna right *walks by Patricia to give her a kiss*

Kt: it was supposed to be only sibuna girls

Fabian: oh...

Alfie: see I could have stayed home and eat my cookies!

Patricia: *kisses Eddie*

Eddie:*smirks kisses back*

Nina: well I'm going to look for clues... *goes upstairs wishes Fabian and her where that close*

(at the Anubis house while sibuna are at the Gatehouse)

Jerome: *in room working on joys account*

Joy: *knocks on the door*

Jerome: come in

Joy: *comes in* are you working on it?

Jerome: yep

Joy: well I brought you some cookies and milk *puts it on his desk*

Jerome: thanks...

Joy: remember what happened last year?

Jerome: yes joy and I don't feel like talking about it so if the cookies and milk was your excuse you can have them back.

Joy: it actually was not my excuse I just thought you were hungry because you where working on my account *leaves a little upset*

Jerome: *feels bad eats a cookie and drinks the milk*

Mara: Joy! where were you I was looking for you everywhere remember our jackle account?

Joy: I was a little busy that's all and yes I remember the jackle account

Mara: well I was trying to go on it and the password is not working did you change it?

Joy:... no the account got hacked *knows that Jerome fixed it*

Mara: well I wanted to start working on it again want me to get it fixed?

Joy: No its fine I been working on trying to fix it.

Mara: you? I did not know you where into computers and stuff

Joy: well I guess you learn something new everyday *goes upstairs*

Mara: OK...

Willow: joy!

Joy: what Willow

Willow: I really want to take a look at Amber's designs but I don't know where she keeps them

Joy: and I'm sure Amber does not want you looking threw her stuff *goes to room*

**well that's it for chapter 4 hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it took long I just wanted you to see the house of anubis episodes **

(sibuna at gatehouse still)

Fabian: Nina whats wrong

Nina: nothing I just want to focus on the mystery

Fabian: OK

Patricia: *looks around for clues with Eddie by her side*

Eddie: *kisses her cheek and looks also*

Patricia: I'm going to go outside for a few

Eddie: want me to come

Patricia: no I'm fine

Eddie: I'm coming

Patricia: no really its fine just stay in here *kisses his cheek*

Eddie: fine...

Patricia: *goes outside and steps on something medal in the mud takes pic runs inside* I think I found something

Fabian: really! *runs outside*

sibuna: *goes outside*

Alfie: a pile of mud...

Patricia: no step on it

sibuna: *steps on it*

Fabian: theirs something under there

Nina: what can it be?

kt: a shovel?

Amber: a big fashion guide?

Fabian: where going to have to dig it up

Nina: is there a shovel in there?

kt: there might be I will go check inside

sibuna: OK

kt: *goes inside and looks for shovel finds 2 big ones runs outside*

Fabian: perfect alfie and Eddie want to dig

Alfie: Why cant you dig?

Eddie: not Fabians thing I *does his fake smile*

Fabian:...

Eddie and alfie: *dig and find a bottle*

Patricia: really just a note

Fabian: *picks it up opens bottle and takes out note*

what the note says: The gates of hell will open for the chosen.

Fabian: maybe the chosen is Nina?

Nina: maybe but I don't want to open hell gates!

Eddie: maybe we are not supposed to open it.

Patricia: ya maybe where supposed to stop it from opening

Kt: ya so Nina is obviously not the chosen for this job

Amber: ya but who is?

**that's all for chapter 5 chapter 6 will come out soon please post reviews who do you think he chosen one is going to be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this took long if you did not understand chapter 5 this chapter will exsplane everything if you have any questions private message me.**

alfie: wait I'm confused isent Nina the chosen one so isent she supposed to open hell gates?

Fabian: ya but Nina is not evil so someone else has to open it.

Nina: which means Victor or someone could be the chosen one for hell!

Fabian: exactly

Eddie: so how do we find out whose responsible for this?

Fabian: we will just find clues and spy on victor

(while sibuna is at the gatehouse)

Victor: I hope those peasants don't find any clues Robert shall be evil again Sankara shall return and be on my side.

: but we have to play our cards right maybe we should request Denby and we have to find out who is he chosen one to open the gates.

Victor: we dont need denby and I have a plan to get the chosen one on our side

: which chosen one Nina or the one for hell

Victor: both maybe * smirks and strokes cobbier*

: *smirks*

(while and Victor are talking)

Mara: its not working!

Joy: whats not working?

Mara: the jackle account!

Joy: I told you I will handle it *logs onto the jackle account*

Mara: what are you doing * try to see what joy is doing*

Joy: working on the account *smiles post stuff*

Mara: theirs a new account and its like a copy of ours its called the jackle but ours is hacked unless *stands up and looks* hey you fixed it!

Joy: actually Jerome fixed it...

Mara: you let Jerome on our account but as long as its fixed right now tell me the password

Joy: actually its my account...

Mara: what?! I thought it was ours

Joy: I got it fixed

Mara: so I created it!

**ok thats it for chapter 6 chapter 7 will pick off post reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**some people said it was to much peddie kissing in the last chapter lol but peddie did not kiss and there will be alot of couples having there moments in these chapters.**

(this picks up from chapter 6 chapter 6 ended with Mara saying she created it)

Joy: but you forgot about it for a while!

Mara: so that does not mean steal the site and say its yours!

Joy: I'm sorry Mara I guess I did not think about it like that...

Mara: ... *runs out*

Joy: *updates the jackle account*

(while joy is updating the account)

Eddie: We should go back

Patricia: I agree

everyone: same

Nina: OK lets meet up tommorow.

everyone: OK

sibuna except Patricia: *walks back*

Patricia: *goes to the woods and hears someone crying*

Eddie: *wonders where Patricia is*

Patricia: *follows the sound of the girl crying and sees her*

girl crying: *cries and looks up*

Patricia: who are you!

girl crying: Im Faith *sniffles wipes tears*

Patricia: how old are you?

Faith: im 13 *wipes tears*

Patricia: where are your parents and why are you hear alone?

Faith: I don't know what happened to my parents they just displeasure * cry's*

Patricia: stop crying *looks at Faiths total goth outfit* your making the outfit pointless!

Faith: Im sorry I just miss them alot.

Patricia: since I like your outfits I think I can find a place for you to sleep

Faith: where?

Patricia: follow me *brings her to a shed*

Faith: here?

Patricia: yep I will bring you stuff everyday when I have time *looks in bag finds a apple and a banana hands it to her*

Faith: thanks *sets up blanket and sis down and eats*

Patricia: bye I will be back tomorow lock the door when I leave.

Faith: OK bye and thank you so much!

Patricia: *leaves*

Faith: *locks door*

Patricia: *starts walking back*

(while Patricia is walking back)

Eddie: does anyone know where yacker is?

everyone: no!

Eddie: *gets worried calls Patricia*

Patricia: *does not answer*

Eddie: she is not answering!

Kt: Eddie calm down I'm sure she is fine just be patient

Eddie: no Patricia usually answers when I call!

Nina: Eddie you need to calm down and stop yelling

Patrica: *walks in*

Nina kt: see *smiles at Eddie*

Eddie: yacker where have you been I was worried sick!?

Patricia: know where important

Eddie: OK * hugs and kisses her*

Patrica: *hugs and kisses back*

Eddie: *smiles*

Patricia: *smiles back*

**Thats it for this chapter I hope you liked it chapter 8 coming soon post reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**if you did not read chapter 7 i suggest you do before reading this**

(the next day)

everyone: *wakes up for breakfast*

Patricia: thanks Trudy for the breakfast but I think im going to take it to go *packs up the breakfast and leaves*

Eddie: *wonders where she is going* that's it I'm tired of her leaving without telling me! *gets up and follows her*

Amber: he seems mad

everyone: ya think!

Patricia: *goes to the woods feels like someone is following her looks behind and sees nothing*

Eddie: *hiding wonders where she is going*

Patricia: *continues to walk*

Eddie: *follows*

Patricia: whose there!?

Eddie: *says nothing*

Patricia: *keeps on walking*

Eddie: *follows*

Patricia: *looks behind sees nothing keeps on looking and slips*

Eddie: yacker! *runs over to her picks her sits down and puts her on his lap* are you OK

Patricia: ya * has a cut on her leg*

Eddie: *takes out his water bottle cleans her cut and wraps it around with his scarf*

Patricia: why where you following me?

Eddie: well I wanted to know where you where going because u kept on sneaking off

Patricia: oh...

Eddie: well where were you going

Patricia:...

Eddie: answer me yacker!

Patricia:..

Eddie: fine don't tell me! *puts her on log and walks away*

Patricia: Eddie wait! *can barely walk*

Eddie: what?

Patricia: I will show you

Eddie: OK lead the way *picks her up*

Patricia: *leads the way and brings him to the shed*

Eddie: what are we doing here*

Patricia: *unlocks the door* faith!?

Faith: yes?

Patricia: I brought my bf and hears your food *passes it to her*

Faith: hey and thanks

Eddie: hey *whispers in Patricia ears who is that*

Patricia: *tells him how she found her and her story*

Eddie: who are your parents

Faith: well my dad disapeared years ago and my mom disapeared last year

Eddie: whose your mom?

Faith: my moms name is

(leaving you hanging on who her mom is now while this is going on)

Fabian: wheres Patricia and Eddie?

Nina: I don't know but Eddie went looking for Patricia

Fabian: oh

Kt: what if there in danger

Amber: I'm sure there not they have each other

kt: oh ya

Alfie: well they left there cookies that Trudy left for us this morning to take to lunch *makes a cookie sandwich and bites*

Amber: *still mad about him and willow dating* your so disgusting Alfie you got your crumbs all over my shoe! *walks away*

Alfie: I'm sorry! *follows her*

Amber: why are you following me!

Alfie: I feel bad for spilling crumbs on your shoe

Amber: why do you care you have a girlfriend you forgot about me im history! *says by accident* oops

Alfie: is that how you feel?

Amber: forget I said anything *runs outside in tears*

**thats the end of chapter 8 chapter 9 coming soon plz post reviews who do you think is Faiths parents?**


	9. Chapter 9

**if you love peddie make sure you check out my peddie love chapters! OK in chapter 8 Eddie finds out about faith so where picking up from there and also Amber tells Alfie that she is history and blah blah blah check out chapter 8 because this picks up lol**

Alfie: Amber wait! *runs after her*

Amber: *keeps on running*

Willow: *gets jealous goes to see whats going on*

Amber: what do you want?

Alfie: is that really what you think

Amber: just forget I said anything

Alfie: Im sorry I had a hard time moveing on from you

Amber: it does not look like you did

Alfie: I did that's I'm with Willow because I did not know you would come back!

Willow: *hears goes to anubis house crying*

Amber: why did I even come back.

(while that is going on)

Faith: my moms name is Caroline Denby and my dads name is Rufus Zeno.

Eddie: um ya we have to go *is worried*

Faith: will you come back?

Patricia: yes!

Eddie: *mumbles maybe*

Faith: what was that?

Eddie: nothing *runs out starts to walk back* you could have gotten kidnap did you hear who her parents where?!

Patricia: I did not know!

Eddie: Yacker her parents are evil I have to tell sibuna and you cant see that girl ever a again!

Patricia: why not?!

Eddie: because I said so!

Patricia: you cant tell me what to do! *trys to get out of his hands* let me go!

Eddie: no your hurt I'm sorry yacker but its for your safety.

Patricia: a little girl is not going to kidnap me Eddie

Eddie: how can you be so sure

Patricia: because she was my friend...

Eddie: ya pretending to be your friend.

Patricia: I can walk now...

Eddie: but your leg is hurt

Patricia: I said I can walk now so let me go!

Eddie: Yacker did I say something wrong?!

Patricia: let me go!

Eddie: *reaches to the school then lets her go*

Patricia: *trys to run the back to the woods but cant cause legs hurt*

Eddie: *grabs her arm* I think I should carry you.

Patricia: fine...

Eddie: *smiles picks her up and brings her inside and sees Fabian*

sibuna: what happened to Patricia?

Eddie: tells them the whole story

Fabian: faith might be the chosen one!

Victor: *over hears says in mind whose Faith*

Nina: ya all we have to do is stop her by getting her on our side we will go to the woods tomorrow!

Victor: *smiles evily and goes to sweets office*

sweetie: yes victor?

Victor: I have a little mission for you *smiles evily*

sweetie: what is it?

**thats it for this chapter will sibuna find faith on time the mystery still unfolds...**


End file.
